


Respite

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Smut, WIP, motel worker reader, sexy wound care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: After you meet two handsome but pretty beat up looking brothers you start to get to know each other. Then the whiskey pours and the fun begins.





	1. Chapter 1

The thing was you had met the Winchester’s because you were simply doing what you were best at, taking care of people. When the two men, who were unjustifiably tall had limped, scratched and bloodied into the lobby of the The Dunes motel you knew they needed some assistance. 

“You boys doing alright?” You watched them nod gazes afixed to the counter, probably trying not to draw attention. 

“Room with two queens,” the slightly shorter dusty blond man said throwing some money down on the counter.

You were thinking quickly, they would never ask directly for help but clearly they needed it. You couldn’t just let them go bleed to death in one of the rooms at this fleabag place. Then it came to you.

“Actually,” you said, “we’re booked up for the night.” Sliding the crumpled bills the man had given you back at him. 

Suddenly the other man did look up and met your gaze, his hair was longer than you saw typically in the small town, but his eyes really set him apart the yellow-brown-green hazel was unique but there was a caring quality you could see just behind his physical gaze that was extraordinary. 

“Miss we really need this room, we can’t do another night in the car,” he jerked his finger to the jet black 1960’s impala in the tiny parking lot. 

“I could,” the other man said not quite under his breath. 

“Well,” you paused looking at the taller man leading him to an introduction. 

“I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean,” he said waving at the other man. 

“Well,” you started again, “Sam, Dean you two are more than welcome to stay with me.” 

You disappeared into your living quarters behind the desk not looking back but praying they would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously the room was familiar to you, but a thought instantly flashed into your mind, you lived the typical single life and being clean and tidy wasn’t your thing, to a crazy level. This was going to be embarrassing. 

Suddenly, your slow,sultry, hip swaying walk evolved to a sprint as you started to tidy things as fast as you could. Shoving piles of dirty dishes from the counter to the sink and pushing dirty laundry underneath the couch cushions. Thanking your higher power the mess in your bedroom could be hidden with a closed door. 

Taking a deep calming breath you turned around hoping the two men had walked slowly enough the didn’t witness your panic. The thing was as much as you wanted to play doctor and help these men, you had been single a long time, and you wanted to impress them. They were gorgeous after all. 

Both Sam and Dean were standing at the entry way to your small place smirking. Their obvious glee at your cleaning panic was annoying but you shifted quickly back into caretaker mode. You hoped it would be like one of those old timey romances like between a wounded soldier and a battlefield nurse. 

“So Sam, Dean this is my place.” 

“It’s pretty great,” Sam said he seemed to be the polite one. 

Dean however, not so much, “yeah loving the shag carpet.” 

The motels living quarters had been designed in the 70’s and sure it wasn’t luxurious but you were kind of offended, this was your home. So you decided to quip right back at Dean.

“Hey guys, no offense but you both kind of look like you’ve been mauled by a werewolf or a dragon or something, no bleeding on the carpet.” You hoped cracking a joke would help ease a little of the tension, it did not. 

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, he looked so tired with the simple gesture, “nope, no monsters did this,” he said grumbling. 

Shooting a quick irritated look at his brother Sam quickly chimed in. “What Dean means,” he said, “is that one of us had a bit too much to drink and we got in a little altercation down at the bar down the street.” 

Confusion swept over you, there was no bar in your town. The whole place was dry and had been basically since puritanical times. Even as booze came into style the tradition had stuck. You couldn’t help but worry how serious their trouble really was if they were going to lie about it. You tried to push it out of your mind. 

“If that’s the case,” you said playing along, “I guess I should make you boys some coffee.”

Both stayed glued to the open doorway. 

“Ugh, come on,” you walked to the two of them grabbing one of each of their hands and drug them to the couch. 

Once they had finally sat, both surprisingly polite about the lumpy dirty clothes under where they were sitting you went in the kitchen, just a few steps away, and started to make coffee.

You tried some small talk as you went about your task but their replies were short and you realized this night probably wasn’t going to be very simple.


	3. Chapter 3

“So guys what kind of work do you do,” you said trying not to let your desperation to bond with them into your voice. 

Every question you had tried so far had been answered with mostly non commital nods or shakes of the two men’s heads. Occasionally, there was a quiet yes or no but mostly it seemed they would never warm up to you. It was disappointing you had hoped you might have a chance to get at least one of the guys phone number.

You noticed with the work question Dean’s eyes finally looked alive with glee and the smile he wore actually crinkled the little lines besides his eyes. 

“Don’t you know we hunt monsters,” he looked like he was about to start laughing, “why do you think we look like this?” 

“Shut up Dean,” Sam hissed at his brother eyes narrowed. 

Trying to keep on Dean’s good side you decided to role with it, besides in your rooms lighting you could tell they were way more injured than you first suspected. You just wanted to help them, if you had to pretend to go along with Dean’s snark to do that you would.

“Well how well does it pay?” Trying to get to the point that they needed help however, you quickly added, “because it doesn’t look like it comes with health insurance.”

Both brothers turned to each other, watching you noticed that they too were finally realizing how bad they looked. Eventually you couldn’t stand it. The way they said nothing, pretended to be fine, and the fact that their perfect-model-figures were ozzing blood you knew you had to act.

“Ok enough,” you hated how your voice reminded you of your own mother, “you guys need to get cleaned up.” 

You grabbed your first aid kit from under the sink and noticed your hands were shaking slightly. The last time you had to use this box it had been a simple slip of the knife you were using to cut an onion, could you even handle these types of injuries? As you turned around to face the two battered men you did your best ‘I’ve got this face ‘ and hurried over. 

“Can you boys hold out your hands?” You said and both of them did, it seemed obvious to you Sam must have been right when he said bar fight because both of their knuckles were bruised and bloodied. 

Starting with Sam seemed best mainly because he was now smiling at you sweetly, the thankfulness of your kindness clearly warmed him.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Ok your next big boy,” you looked at the desperate darkness that clouded the grass green hue of Dean’s eyes. 

Fuck, you thought, there was this urge inside you to shove your mouth against those slightly plump lips of his and just forget the fact that both these men were basically strangers to you. However, you pushed onward with the caregiving. 

“Ok, hands are done,” you hoped your face didn’t give you away as you added, “so can you take off your shirts?”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked at you flabbergasted, he clearly was the one out of the two men who was more shy. His face flushed and you realized as you looked at the small part of exposed skin from the v neck t shirt he was wearing it spread all the way down his chest.

You did your best to try and reassure him it was purely for medical purposes, ignoring the fact that part of you just craved a peak of his hidden body.

“Seriously Sam, I need to make sure you aren’t going to die on my watch or anything.” 

Dean was pretty much the exact opposite. He had already pulled off his used to be white tee and was leaning back on your couch his folded arms propping up his head.

“Let’s take a look here guys,” Sam had finally pulled off his shirt too, and you managed to get them both standing. 

You were sucked back into playing nurse again sadly barely able to appreciate how beautiful both of them were. Sam was taller, his build was super defined and you figured he must eat a ton of salads. With Dean their was definitely powerful muscles though not as lithe as his brother. Both of them were marred with bruises. Hopefully, none of which meant internal bleeding. Not to mention slowly dipping slashes in various places. At least their was no visible organs hanging out. 

“So wass up doc?” Dean asked. 

There was a strange look in his eyes not one that was indicating painful stitches or surgery could be in his future. 

The truth was the cuts were too deep, you weren’t a doctor and you had never really do more than a bandage. Thankfully Sam took over. 

“Seriously, thanks for your help but we’ve got this part,” he studied your face then added, “but it would be nice if you could stay and distract us.”

A part of you wanted to leave it was probably going to be gross but you still wanted to help and getting to know the super hot shirtless guys in your place was just a bonus. Even if they were the wounded type. 

“What can I do?” You asked. 

Sam closed his eyes thoughtfully but it was Dean who blurted out, “got any booze and a sewing kit?” 

You nodded and headed to grab the bottle of jack you kept in your freezer. It was basically full because you were such a lightweight. You took out the sewing kit that had been taking up space in your junk drawer and brought it to Dean. 

Dean undid the top of the whiskey and took a huge swig, before giving it to Sam and then the bottle was in your hands. You felt the sting in your throat heating up as you took your first drink. 

The homemade stitches part of the night didn’t last long which you were thankful for. However, it seemed like the danger had just started as the three of you started to tipsy talk. 

The 20 questions had started.


	5. Chapter 5

At first you could vouch for the fact that most of what was being asked was just three strangers getting to know each other type questions. Or at least one stranger and two brothers. 

“So where are you guys from?” 

“Kansas,” Sam said shortly. 

Dean kept trying to turn things dirty however and as you continued to drink the whiskey you were all passing around, you were starting to fall into line with the more provocative questions.

“So how many people have you slept with Sam?” If there was a slur to your voice it went unnoticed. You were really trying at this point to break Sam’s goody two shoes attitude. 

He seemed to hesitate and then said, “people?” 

You rolled your eyes, “no I meant monsters,” you deadpanned. “Is that it Sam? Dean hunts them you fuck them?” 

What you expected was an indigent look from Sam maybe some sort of bitchy face. How it happened though you didn’t see coming. The taller man dropped his head his long hair covering his face but even through the curtain of locks you could see he was beat red. 

Dean was laughing hysterically. In fact it looked like you had just become the worlds greatest comedian with one slightly snarky quip. His grass green eyes had tears rolling down and his fist was pounding so hard on your cheap ikea coffee table you thought it might break. 

You tried racking your brain as to why this might be such a hilarious response for a big brother and then it hit you. 

“Oh my God Sam are you a virgin?” 

Dean seemed to be laughing even harder after that question if possible but you knew exactly what you had to do. Crawling over towards the spot Sam was desperately attempting to disappear in you made your way right next to him. You pressed your hand into his upper thigh for balance feeling the firm muscle under your fingers and you whispered quietly just for him. 

“Do you want me to help you out?” 

He looked at you and with the next beat of your heart he had pulled your body onto his lap. Your legs straddled his crotch. It sent a fantastic tingle through you. The minute his lips pressed into yours however, you became an addict for his touch. 

Clearly he was no virgin.


	6. Chapter 6

You felt your skin turn warm and knew your cheeks were flushed, partly from the booze, partly from arousal. Sam’s hands wrapped around your ass pulling you closer towards him. Your chest was pressed into his and you could feel the definition of his muscles. 

Melting into him you focused on the way the both of your lips moved against each other. You let your tongue slip into his mouth and you tasted whiskey and something sweet and strange maybe gum he had been chewing earlier. 

“Please,” you said breaking away from the passionate kiss. 

You weren’t sure if you needed more from him or less. You didn’t want to be this girl. The one who became desperate for the brief love of a stranger but you did miss having fun. So when Sam wound one of his hands into your hair you let him give you more. 

“Alright, enough,” Dean’s voice was dark and low. 

Pulling yourself away from Sam you turned your head towards his brother and waited. He was silent for too long. 

“What? What did I do, I thought you wanted to have a little fun,” you said. 

He came towards you and lifted you up and off Sam. You giggled with the way the world tilted as you stood. You were suddenly very happy the two of them were so tough because hanging with them, feeling their hands on your body was way more fun than doing impromptu stitches. 

“Dean,” you turned around to face him, “ kiss me?”


	7. Chapter 7

Kissing Dean was completely different. He was faster somehow, more desperate, even a little rough. One of his hands was digging into your waist the other was laying softly against the side of your face. He was using it to help guide the movement of the combination of your lips. 

“Hey, what are you doing there?” You asked as he started to tug on the hem of your shirt. 

“Nothing,” Dean replied, “unless you want me to.” 

You shrugged, no really sure what to do but the whiskey had made you bolder than you realized. You put your arms out above your head and Dean used the moment to expose your body. You felt your nipples harden as the cold air struck your newly visible skin. However, it was the darken lust-filled looks from the two men that made your body shiver. 

Jumping up and coming to your rescue Sam pressed in against your back as Dean moved in front of you. Both of their bodies were throwing off waves of sexual energy that you truly were not sure you were prepared for. 

One set of hands began to undo the top button on your jeans while another was unhooking the very plain, basic nude bra you were wearing. 

“Stop, wait a sec,” you said it so softly you expected them not to notice but their hands immediately stilled. 

You suddenly felt safe with the two of them. Knowing that both were there to give you pleasure and none would be taken from you without their consent. Breathing deeply you allowed your body to relax. 

“Alright, I’m ready.” 

And you were.


End file.
